Empire of Amazon Lily
Amazon Lily (Traditional Chinese: 亞馬遜百合 Yàmǎxùn Bǎihé; Japanese: アマゾン・リリー Amazon Rirī; French: Amazon Lily) also referred as the Empire of Amazon Lily (Traditional Chinese: 亞馬遜百合帝國 Yàmǎxùn Bǎihé Dìguó; Japanese: アマゾン・リリー帝国 Amazon Rirī Teikoku; French: Empire d'Amazon Lily), is an empire occupying the Amazon Lily's Island of Women since the birth of the Empire in 1522. Amazon Lily is a powerful absolute monarchy, where the Emperor and Empress are the supreme sovereigns of the Island and both heads of state and government. Amazon Lily's official languages are Traditional Chinese, Japanese, French and English. The current sovereigns are Emperor Alexander and Empress Boa Hancock, founders and rightful sovereigns of Amazon Lily. Names The Country is officially named as the Empire of Amazon Lily (Traditional Chinese: 亞馬遜百合帝國 Yàmǎxùn Bǎihé Dìguó; Japanese: アマゾン・リリー帝国 Amazon Rirī Teikoku; French: Empire d'Amazon Lily), the country is also called the Amazonian Empire, the Imperial Amazon Lily, and simply Amazon Lily. The Empire of Amazon Lily merits many nicknames like: Empire of Enlightened Women (Traditional Chinese: 開明女人家帝國 Kāimíng Nǚrén Jiā Dìguó; Japanese: 開明女人帝国 Kaimei Nyonin Teikoku; French: Empire des Femmes Éclairées); Empire of Enlightened Amazons (Traditional Chinese: 開明亞馬遜帝國 Kāimíng Yàmǎxùn Dìguó; Japanese: 開明アマゾン帝国 Kaimei Amazon Teikoku; French: Empire des Amazones Éclairées); Paradise Empire (Traditional Chinese: 天堂帝國 Tiāntáng Dìguó; Japanese: 楽園帝国 Rakuen Teikoku; French: Empire du Paradis); Empire of the Women (Traditional Chinese: 女人家帝國 Nǚrén Jiā Dìguó; Japanese: 女人帝国 Nyonin Teikoku; French: Empire des Femmes); Empire of the Amazons (Traditional Chinese: 亞馬遜帝國 Yàmǎxùn Dìguó; Japanese: アマゾン帝国 Amazon Teikoku; French: Empire des Amazones) and Empire of the Rising Sun (Traditional Chinese: 上昇太陽帝國 Shàngshēng Tàiyáng Dìguó; Japanese: 上昇太陽帝国 Jōshō Taiyō Teikoku; French: Empire du Soleil Levant) Historical Amazon Lily feudal period Amazon Lily was divided into different local tribes headed by the local chiefs, they shared their ideas and collaborate together for the survival of the amazons of their Island. In 1511, Alexandre Yamamoto and Boa Hancock live in this isolated island of the Earth. They reunite the local tribes under their banner, and the local chiefs recognize them as their supreme leaders of the Island tribe of the women. But Alexander and Hancock were confronted by certain local tribes who refused to obey the supreme leaders' will. A series of tribal wars begin in the entire island, force them to the local tribes to unite under supreme leaders' banner. After the tribal wars, the local tribes accept to be under the supreme leaders' authority. Those who refuse to obey the supreme leaders' will, Alexander and Hancock have no choice to execute them.. In 1522 the women propose them the titles of Emperor and Empress of Amazon Lily, to make them as their rightful sovereigns. Alexander and Hancock accept the women's proposal and they married. They organise an enthronement ceremony as Emperor and Empress of Amazon Lily. The ceremony ended, the women kneel before their sovereign by saying: « Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empress! Our rightful sovereigns! ». Rise of Amazon Lily The Rise of Amazon Lily as an empire was born after the enthronement of Emperor Alexander and Empress Boa Hancock as the rightful sovereigns of Amazon Lily, and establishment of an absolute monarchy. The Emperor Theodorus IV offers an Imperial pardon to Emperor Alexander for have killed his father by his predecessor and have tortured his wife. Emperor Alexander accepts his apologies, and sign a friendship treaty of their realms. They collaborate together for fighting the space pirates. Emperor Alexander became a friend for Emperor Theodorus IV, than he was also an opposant against the tyrannical Emperor Cylindrus VI. Amazon Lily became an isolated island. It enters into a new age of peace, prosperity and happiness. Emperor and Empress' Basic Laws In 1523, Emperor Alexander and Empress Boa Hancock establish new Basic Laws by Imperial decree. The Law of Sovereigns offers them all political powers under their control. This law provides the Emperor and Empress as heads of the Amazon Lily Imperial Family and their divinity roles towards the women, creating an Imperial Cult. The Law of Rights and Duties of Subjects provides the Amazon Lily subjects their rights and duties of their personal lives. This law allowed the Amazon Lily women having personal liberty. Even a subject says: "To serve the Emperor and Empress it is to be free, and it's the will of Their Majesties". A law establish the capital punishment for many crimes. Even the women love their Emperor and Empress and consider them as god and goddess of love, and some women fall in love with the Emperor and Empress. Politics 'Government ' Amazon Lily is an Absolute Monarchy and functions as a highly centralized empire. The Emperor and Empress are regarded as the divine sovereigns of the Empire of Amazon Lily in the name of the women. The Emperor and Empress are the Heads of State, Heads of Government, and supreme rulers of Amazon Lily, and have absolute executive, legislative and judicial powers concentrated in their hands. The Emperor and Empress have completely absolute power, and govern the nation together alongside of their ministers who are responsable to them. Although it is an absolute monarchy, there is personal liberty, and the Emperor and Empress forbids to their subjects to criticize the government, their Emperor and their Empress (insulting the Emperor and Empress is a serious crime and can result in a ten year prison sentence or even death sentence). There is also an unicameral legislature called the Imperial Diet but mainly serve as a traditional advisory council to the Emperor and Empress and to listen their speeches. The only legal tribe in the Empire is the Kuja Tribe renamed as Tribe of the Women of Amazon Lily which its members dominate political, social and military life with the Emperor and Empress as their leaders. A prohibition called Slavery Prohibition, is an absolute prohibition in the Amazon Lily, for reasons the Emperor and Empress are strongly and extremely anti-slavery. The Basic Laws established the capital punishment for many crimes, like rape, and even coup d'état against the Emperor and Empress' rule. The Emperor and Empress allow legally their subjects to be free, despite the women venerate and worship their Emperor and Empress as god and goddess. Amazon Lily's regime is based on benevolence, happiness, romanticism and love. In the public, the civilian society is dominated by the women, and became the only matriarchic society on Earth. It is the only government with its citizens know only to serve the Emperor and Empress if they want to be free and live to fight for protecting Amazon Lily from foreign invaders. Structure, traditions and society The Structures and architecture of Amazon Lily resemble to the architecture of ancient China using with snakes as a symbol. The Amazon Lily society is currently occupied by the women respectively, in meaning the society is matriarchic under the rule of two leaders: The Emperor and The Empress. Amazon Lily has many traditions, like for example: walk with naked feet publicly, work with a snake as pet and use it for their pleasure and seduction, like wrapping ans squeezing romantically (especially the Emperor with his snake pet). The other tradition is the arena where every woman fights for their Emperor and their Empress. Military :See also: Amazon Lily Imperial Army, Amazon Lily Imperial Navy and Amazon Lily Imperial Warriors Amazon Lily is an isolated island but has an armed forces. Amazon Lily has a standing army of warriors fighting with guns and swords, and use of horses, and giant women who form the elites of the army and has a navy with its mission: to protect Amazon Lily from any invasion. fr:Empire d'Amazon Lily Category:Political organization Category:Empire Category:Amazon Lily